


One cup of pantyhose, a liter of ass and ten of love

by Amorindorito



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Ass Play, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Eiji has a pretty big ass, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No 'darkness' or 'dark' feelings at all- just smut, One Shot, Pantyhose, Pure Smut, Ripping the stockings, Stockings, Top Ash Lynx, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorindorito/pseuds/Amorindorito
Summary: Eiji looked at Ash with hot and burning lust in his eyes and a sultry smile on his face. He was sitting on the bed with lube, condoms and a few toys, with his legs widely spread showing his obvious arousal. His erection was straining against the fabric of a slightly translucent, black pantyhose, covering his shapely legs and accentuating his ass."Why are you just standing there? Won't you come here, to me? I have been waiting for you... for so long..."Ash wasn't really sure if he even had any self-control left as he moved forward, reaching the bed in three large strides. Eiji leaned forward, putting his hands on the other's chest and whispering hotly in his ear."Let us have some fun now, yeah?"





	One cup of pantyhose, a liter of ass and ten of love

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick I wanted to do, cuz I wanted to write porn. Don't expect something big.

Ash sighed tiredly.

Work was a bitch. Well, it always was, since it was keeping him from seeing Eiji at all times, but today it had been just a little extra much of a bitch. Chaos and disarray seemed to just fill the air at work, swallowing everything, the workers and their energy to do work effectively at all anymore. At least he'd be able to see Eiji very soon. That thought lightened up his mood as he stepped into the apartment complex, stopping momentarily as he heard his phone get a notification. He checked. _A message from Eiji_.

Ash quickly opened the message.

_'Ash! Are you coming home soon? I have prepared a surprise for you~!! (＾ω＾) (○゜ε＾○)'_

Ash smiled at the typical emoticons that Eiji sent him, but didn't pay more mind to them. He fantasized innocently about what Eiji had done for him as he entered his and Eiji's shared apartment. Maybe he had cooked something nice for him. But that thought was quickly destroyed by Ash, as he remembered the natto and various other things Eiji had fed him. But still, he heaved a sigh full of affection and adoration.

He took off his shoes and threw the keys on the kitchen counter, running his hand through his hair. A strange, childlike excitement bubbled inside of his stomach. It was amazing that he could still feel like this, even as an adult. 

He smiled for himself, waiting patiently for the other to come to him or at least give him some kind of signal or call, just as he usually did. Maybe he didn't hear him come in.

"Eiji?" Ash called out for him, expecting the Japanese boy to come running at any moment now. But instead, he got a distant response.

"Yes, I am here. In the bedroom. Come!" Eiji's voice sounded, but it was a few octaves deeper, and somehow... more... _alluring_. Ash walked over to their bedroom, to find the door closed. He chose not to open it yet.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I am alright. Come in, Ash." Eiji said, and Ash thought to himself. _Wow. He really wants me to go in, huh?_ He lifted his hand and grabbed the handle, before pausing, considering what circumstances he had just gone through. _Wait... could it be... what he had 'prepared' was..._ Ash pushed the door open, stepping in.

The air inside of the room was thick with a strange aroma, sweet and hot and enticing. Ash quickly closed the door behind him like he didn't want the smell to escape, connecting the dots immidiately. It was obvious enough from the closed curtains and the dim lightning in the room, all that was providing it being scented candles which Ash recognized as the ones called 'sex and love'. He had just come inside of the room, and he could already feel arousal and more excitement curling and coiling inside of his body, increasing tenfold as his eyes fell on the other.

Eiji looked at Ash with hot and burning lust in his eyes and a sultry smile on his face. He was sitting on the bed with lube, condoms and a few toys, with his legs widely spread showing his obvious arousal. His erection was straining against the fabric of a slightly translucent, black pantyhose, covering his shapely legs and accentuating his ass.

"Why are you just standing there? Won't you come here, to me? I have been waiting for you... for so long..." He said with a sickly sweet, needy voice, licking his lips and sliding his hand up his torso.

 _Well_. This was certainly better than all of the other surprises he'd imagined.

All of the tiredness and irritation that came from work dissipated into thin air at once, replaced with a longing to touch Eiji's body. He could feel his dick steadily getting harder in his pants as his hands twitched. He really, _really_ needed to touch Eiji. _Right fucking now_. Ash wasn't really sure if he even had any self-control left as he moved forward, reaching the bed in three large strides. Eiji leaned forward, putting his hands on the other's chest and whispering hotly in his ear.

"Let us have some fun now, yeah?"

Ash made a low growl in the bottom of his throat, and he felt Eiji twitch. 

"You've really done it now, Eiji." Ash shed himself of his clothes as fast as he could, practically ripping off his shirt. His clothes fell to the floor with a thud, leaving him in only his boxers. Ash moved onto the bed and kissed Eiji, at first keeping it to just small pecks, before pressing his own tongue into the others mouth, who responded with obediently parting lips and letting the other in. Ash kissed the other deeply, making the other hum with approval. Ash pulled away, taking a last lick of Eiji's lips.

"Get ready to get your world rocked."

"I am already ready for it... I have been for a long while now." Eiji said, trying to capture his lips once again. They kissed each other for a while, before Eiji slowly moved into the American's lap, sitting just so that the other's dick was placed underneath his plump ass.

He sloped forward until his hot breath was just by Ash's ear. He moaned sweetly, just like he knew would drive Ash absolutely crazy with lust, before speaking, "Now, hurry, please. I cannot wait anymore..."

Ash immidiately took the initiative, grabbing the round globes of Eiji's ass, still clothed by the stockings and squeezing. He groped around, pinching and even tugging, sliding his fingers between the cleft of his ass and pressing them down on the other's entrance. Eiji's body did a small tremble, a satisfied _'mmn'_ leaving his lips. Ash felt his dick twitch at the sound.

"Have you prepared yourself?" Ash asked, rubbing in circles over the pantyhose where the other's hole would be, eliciting breathy moans and gasps from Eiji, who shook his head to his question, burying it in the crook of Ash's neck. Ash smiled to himself, pushing down his fingers harder, almost enough to press in causing Eiji to bite his lip, whining.

Ash slapped his ass lightly a few times, before he tugged at the fabric of the stockings. "Can I?"

Eiji nodded hastily, understanding. "Please..." 

Ash grabbed handfuls of the cloth between his fingers with a hard grip, before pulling at it swiftly. A loud ' _riiip_ ' sounded in the room, and Eiji gasped, arching his back and pressing even more against Ash's body. Ash looked over Eiji's shoulder, catching the sight of Eiji's round ass.

The pantyhose covering it was full of holes and tatters, the largest tear being at the middle, making the part between his cheeks all the more apparent. Pale, glowing skin stood out against the black color of the piece of clothing, bits of his butt protruding from the tears in the pantyhose.

 _Beautiful,_ Ash thought as he reached down to grab at the other's bottom, tenderly sliding his fingers over the exposed skin. Eiji hummed, tapping his shoulder.

"Hurry up... please... I need it right now."

Eiji writhed around, pushing back on his fingers and urging him to get it on. Ash chuckled, nibbling on the other's ear and blowing a breath on it, feeling Eiji shiver against him.

Ash moved to grab the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and pushing one in. Ash moved it around for a bit, trying to get Eiji used to it, before slowly adding another finger.

"Mmmhn..." Eiji made a satisfied noise, grinding down on his fingers, his breath coming out in short, erotic gasps. Ash scissored his fingers inside of Eiji, poking around and pressing against the other's sensitive spot, drawing sweet, delicious moans from his lover.

Eiji was starting to bounce on him, his ass greedily swallowing up his fingers, hands grabbing at Ash's chest and mouth sucking on his neck, leaving glaring red hickeys in it's wake. Everything was done in an almost desperate manner.

Though, Ash wasn't really better off himself. Desire and different kinds of pleasure were wrapping around in his gut, beads of sweat were rolling down his heated body and his mind was full of Eiji, only Eiji.

Ash looked around for condoms, but instead his eyes fell to the toys on the side of the bed.

He paused, trying to consider his options of wanting to get inside of Eiji as fast as possible, or using a toy, which was always a good experience for them both. In the end, he just decided, _Fuck it, why not?_  Taking out his fingers and moving over to grab one.

He fished up a light pink, sleek egg shaped vibrator with a remote control, giving it a look over before he resolved to use it, ignoring all of the other toys Eiji had so nicely laid out. Right now, this was what Ash wanted to try.

Eiji, who was slightly confused at the lack of attention, looked up at him with a longing expression on his face.

"Why did you leave...?"

"Jus' to get somethin'."

Ash made himself comfortable, sliding Eiji into his lap fully once again. Eiji's hands immidiately locked around his neck.

"Mm... What did you get?" Eiji asked, wiggling his ass in an attempt to get Ash to fondle it again. Ash didn't answer, just tinkering with the remote control for a bit, until he experimentally pressed the vibrator lightly against the Eiji's hole.

"Hnn!?" Eiji gasped as he twitched, turning his head around to look at what Ash was pushing against his entrance. "T-the vibrator...?"

Ash just hummed with a hoarse voice as he pressed in the vibrator, causing Eiji to sigh pleasurably. With fingers shaking from excitement Ash searched around for that spot that would make the other moan the loudest, knowing he'd found it when Eiji shivered harshly, letting out a high whimper. Ash let it rest there, drawing out his fingers. He whispered hotly,

"Want me to turn it on?" 

Eiji nodded frantically, chanting, "Mnn, yes, _yes, yes, yes_... Please, please, _please_ , I need it,let me have it... please Ash...!"

"Damn..." Ash hissed, gripping the remote control tightly. "It's like your doing this on purpose."

He turned on the vibrator, flipping the switch to two, and a low whirring sound emanated from inside the other.

"Hy--iih! Mm!"

Eiji wailed out loud and Ash was almost sure that the neighbours heard that, but that was even better. He wanted to show the whole world that Eiji was his, and only his.

Ash leaned back, taking a good look at the Japanese boy, drinking in the sight. A light sheen of sweat made Eiji's pale skin look like it glowed, a rosy blush adorned his gorgeous face, reaching his ears and all the way down his shoulders. His mouth hung open, drool dribbling out of the corners, with hooded eyes full of want and need for Ash and everything he had to give. His back was locked in a pretty arch, his body trembling and twitching in reaction to the vibrator buzzing inside of him.

Eiji was thrusting his hips slightly, searching for more friction, his voluptuous ass bouncing with his movements. Moans and words of pleasure were tumbling out of the his mouth uncontrollably, filling the room and Ash's ears with sound.

Ash felt his face flush, eyes falling onto the other's plump lips. Ash caught them in his, and soon, the both of them were in a heated kiss, tongues wrapping and playing around with each other and teeth nibbling and biting their lips. Ash didn't know how long had gone by before they broke apart, though Eiji was still pecking him every second or so like he couldn't get enough. Ash stroked the remote control in his hand, contemplating for a while before he turned the vibrator up to three.

"Nnghhaa...! Hya... hya...! Nnhmm! A-ah.. ahn!"

Eiji threw his head back, crying out, his lower body twitching. As all of the power in his body seemingly disappeared he fell onto Ash's chest, sputtering and shakily gasping out words upon words, shouting even louder when Ash turned the controller up another gear.

"Oh... oh! Mmh, Ash.. Ash! Ash! Ang...! Y-yes... _good_... it's -aah- it's _sooo_ good! Hyaah--mmm... A-Ash... Ash... mmmh...!"

Ash grunted, feeling his painful erection strain against his boxers. He grabbed Eiji's ass, sliding his fingers underneath the stockings, stretching the edges of the holes as far as they could go before letting them go, looking at how the fabric slapped down on the other's skin and making his bum jiggle slightly.

 _Sexy..._ Ash thought, playing with the stockings for a bit, before deciding that his dick had gone a little too long without friction and needed some kind of relief. He slotted it between Eiji's asscheeks, moaning deeply. He rutted a bit, grunting in Eiji's ear, who was getting completely wrecked by the vibrator and moans were spilling out of his mouth. Moans that Eiji knew exactly how to exaggerate to get Ash all hot.

"Ooh...! Haa... aahhn!! Oh yes...! You - your dick... -nnah- is so big...! You are so... ngh... _good_ to me, Ash!"

Ash growled, grabbing handfuls of Eiji's ass, squeezing his member with them.

"Since when did you start saying dick?"

"I... don't kno-ow!" Eiji answered dutifully, pushing back against his hand and rutting his own dick against Ash's abdomen. "Ahhn... please... I-I'm coming soon..."

"Then come for me..." Ash whispered hotly in the others ear with a strained voice, making Eiji tense up and come with a silent cry. Ropes of white cum stained their abdomens, and Eiji sloped against his body against the other, heaving a relieved sigh, before he started to let out small, exhausted noises. His legs were trembling with overstimulation from the vibrator, which was still inside him. 

"A-Ash... could you... take it out please?" Eiji asked, leaning his head on his shoulder and nudging his hands with his hips, trying to get him to remove it. Ash immediately complied, slowly and carefully pulling out the vibrator, letting it fall to the mattress. Eiji jumped a little. " _Mmmn..._ "

"You okay?" Ash asked tenderly as he stroked the other's back, burying his head in the other's neck and breathing in as much of his scent as possible. "D'you feel like continuing? Or should we stop?"

Eiji hummed, kissing him sweetly on the cheek, before dirtily grinding his ass against Ash's dick, making him moan out. Eiji looked at his green eyes with his own hooded chocolate brown eyes, full of lust. There were practically hearts in his eyes. 

"Of course we should continue, baby..." He murmured, now with his accent growing thicker before diving in for a kiss. "Now... make me satisfied?"

Eiji slid his ass against Ash again, and he chuckled a little bit at the unraveled expression on Ash's face. Of course, Ash couldn't imagine it himself, but he didn't need any imaginations of himself or anyone else when the culmination of all of his best fantasies were right in front of him. Ash licked a stripe up Eiji's neck, hands busy with finding a condom that was in reach. When he got ahold of one he quickly rolled it on, pushing and pressing his dick against the other's entrance impatiently.

"Ready...?" He asked, and got slightly surprised at how deep his voice was. Eiji gave him an open-mouthed smile, his hands finding their way to Ash's face and caressing it.

"I am always ready." He said, leaning down and pecking the other on the lips before wiggling his ass. "Now, please, _fill me up..._ "

Without hesitating another moment, Ash pushed inside. Both of them simultaneously moaned, Eiji biting his lower lip and gripping Ash's shoulders harshly. Ash sighed pleasurably, moving Eiji's hips around a little. He relished in the warm and tight feeling of the other, biting and sucking at his neck. Eiji let out hums of satisfaction, tilting his neck to make more space for Ash. He started moving himself, bouncing on the other's dick, Eiji's pace growing faster and faster. 

"Hi-ah... Mn... mh! Hoo! O-ah...!"

He gasped and moaned, moving one of his hands to his nipples, gently pinching and pulling at it. He whined, throwing his head back.

Ash continued licking at his skin, grabbing and tearing more holes in the pantyhose, losing himself in every feeling currently washing over him. A sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room, which was already thick with the musky scent of sex and the smell from the candles. Not to mention the moans and grunts coming from the both of them. Ash enjoyed everything, every second of their time together, hungrily kissing the other, swallowing down his sounds and replacing Eiji's hands which were tugging at his nipples with his own.

Eiji whimpered loudly, his body slowly losing control over itself. His hands were shaking and grabbing at anything it could reach, twisting the bedsheets and leaving marks on Ash's skin, his body twitching and his hips seemingly moving on their own accord. His back was set in a beautful arch, and his eyes were screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed in ecstasy. Drool was dripping out of his mouth, which was hanging open, panting heavily and letting out wanton sounds. 

"Aah- A-Ash... _baby_ , it-it feels so good! M-my hips... won't stop moving...!" Eiji wailed loudly, practically slamming his hips down on Ash's dick in desperation, chasing his high with fervor.

"Aahn... ah! Ah! _Ah_!"

 Ash grunted, grabbing ahold of Eiji's hips and meeting him halfway, bucking up into him. Eiji shouted out, body trembling with pleasure. Ash changed his angle, driving his dick right into the other's sweet spot.

"Hy-ahhh!" Eiji practically screamed, his hips stuttering and eyes rolling back. "Ye-es! Oh yeah! Ash! Ri-ight there! There, there, _there_...!"

Eiji chanted his name like a mantra, his voice growing higher and higher and Ash could tell he was there soon. Ash felt his own climax coming as well. Ash panted, going as fast as he could, feeling it coming closer and closer...

"A-Ash...! Ash!" Eiji called out his name, and Ash felt his last grip slip. He swore he saw stars. An intense, hot feeling washed over him as he let himself blow, and felt Eiji's cum cover his chest. They both collapsed on each other, panting and breathing heavily. They paused for a bit, coming down from their highs and bathing in the afterglow, just cuddling.

After a while, Eiji decided to move to finally slide Ash's dick out of himself, making a disgusted face at the feeling of his own come smearing on his body. 

"Can we go and clean ourselves, please?" He pleaded, and Ash just chuckled. 

"Of course we can. Let's go." 

As Ash and Eiji got in the shower together, just relaxing, Ash thought of asking.

"Hey, are you going to have more surprises like this in the future for me?"

Eiji looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh. Of course I am. It was fun, no?"

"Well, of course."

"Then it's settled."

Ash leaned and kissed Eiji on the lips, sweetly touching his cheek and scratching his hair. Eiji hummed, sliding his arms around Ash's shoulders. Ash couldn't possibly be any happier than when he was with Eiji. If there was a recipe for happiness, Eiji would be it. 

Even just one teaspoon of him would be enough to last Ash's lifetime. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the smut~  
> Sorry for the lousy ending, I'm just really tired and it's late.
> 
> Constructive criticism always allowed.


End file.
